The invention relates to an image intensifier tube, comprising an electron-optical system for imaging photoelectrons emanating from an entrance screen onto an exit screen, which electron-optical system includes metal parts provided with a coating layer.
An image intensifier tube of this kind is known from U.S Pat. No. 2,879,406. In an image intensifier tube described therein, metal parts of the electron-optical system are coated with a glass or a vitruous enamel coating. The coating material has a coefficient of expansion adapted to that of the material of the parts to be coated. Consequently, the choice of the metal is seriously restricted and for electrode parts or mounting parts it is in principle limited to an alloy of iron, chromium and nickel.